


Tangled Up In Blue

by imaginary_golux



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Chihiro attempts to learn how to surf. Haku helps.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Tangled Up In Blue

Chihiro takes a deep breath and holds it as she clambers to her feet, arms spread wide to help her balance. The board beneath her wobbles and tilts, and she leans a little bit to the left -

And the board squirts out from under her feet, dumping her into the water in a flail of limbs and bubbles. The wave rolls right over her head, and Chihiro takes an inadvertent gulp of seawater and chokes as she tumbles, unable to tell which way is up.

Warm, strong, shockingly familiar arms gather her up, and she bobs to the surface cradled like a child in Haku’s embrace.

“What _are_ you doing?” he asks.

“Surfing - or trying to,” Chihiro says ruefully. “Hello, Haku. It’s good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you, too. That looked more like _drowning_ to me.” Haku’s frown is distinctly worried.

“Well, I wasn’t meant to be underwater,” Chihiro explains. “Help me go get my board, and I’ll show you.”

Haku looks extremely dubious, but he obligingly kicks them over to the board where it’s bobbing at the end of the leash attached to Chihiro’s ankle, and lifts her up onto it. Chihiro pats the board beside her. “Come on up with me.” He slides up as easily as a seal onto a beach, and imitates her motions as she kneels on the board and begins to paddle back out - Chihiro is unsurprised when his paddling is _much_ more effective than her own.

“Right,” she says once they’re in about the proper place, and turns the board awkwardly around. “I think I’ve gotten pretty good at actually _catching_ the waves, it’s just the standing up that’s the trouble.”

“I see,” Haku says, but he helps her paddle as the wave begins to hump up out of the water, foam just starting to show on its crest, and the wave scoops the board up without any fuss at all.

Haku’s hands wrap gently around Chihiro’s waist. “Together,” he says, and Chihiro nods and stands, much less shakily this time; Haku’s balance is, of course, literally inhuman as he rises to his feet behind her. She leans back against him as the board hisses over the water, and Haku laughs in sudden delight. “Oh, I see!” he says. “Oh! It’s like flying!”

Chihiro spreads her arms and whoops with glee. “It _is_!” she calls back, and then, as the wave peters out, lets herself fall sideways into the water, tangled up with Haku, knowing he will lift her safely out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Wipeout," and beta'd by my darling Best Beloved Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
